


Someone Worthy Of You

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Confessions, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Desperate T.J. Kippen, First Kiss, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Sad Cyrus Goodman, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU, angst w/ happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: It had been a week...and TJ hadn’t heard one word from Cyrus. Defeated and Desperate, TJ goes to Cyrus’ house in attempt to get his attention. He throws rocks at Cyrus’ window...but gets no response. What happens when T.J. gets a surprise? Will he be able to regain Cyrus’ trust...or will putting his feelings out on the table only make things more complicated?[A/N: This is a fic based off of a scene from the show One Tree Hill. Here’s the link: https://youtu.be/w-XPPLBnt_4 ]





	Someone Worthy Of You

TJ took aim, tossing another rock at the window. When there wasn’t any sort of reaction, he sighed, tossing another rock.

He was currently standing in front of Cyrus’ house, early in the morning, in attempt to get his attention. Cyrus hadn’t talked to TJ in over a week, and he was now resorting to desperate measures in order to fix the situation.

Classic TJ...fucking up again. But this time...it was bad.

TJ was about to toss another rock at the window when a voice sounded from behind him.

“Trying to wake my parents up?” Cyrus questioned with a neutral tone. TJ immediately turned around, frowning when he saw Cyrus.

“That’s their bedroom.” Cyrus informs him, going to make his way past TJ.

TJ tossed down the rock, following after him frantically.

“Cyrus...wait!” TJ pleaded, hurrying to block his path. Cyrus stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“TJ...just let me past, please.” Cyrus sighs. TJ shakes his head.

“I will...but just let me apologize first...please?” TJ begs. Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“TJ, you should probably buy them in bulk if you plan on handing them out so often...” Cyrus snaps, and TJ flinches. 

“Look...I...” TJ breathes out, taking a deep breath, “I don’t know how to do all of this, okay?” TJ admits. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrow together.

“Do all of WHAT?” He questions. TJ gestures between himself and Cyrus.

“This...the whole, feelings and communication thing.” He explains. Cyrus avoids TJ’s eyes. TJ runs a stressed hand through his hair.

“I’m...not like you, Cyrus.” TJ sighs. Cyrus frowns, a confused look on his face.

“What is that supposed to mean...like me?” He snaps. TJ shakes his head.

“I screw up a lot...alright? You already know that much...” TJ admits, eyes darting around, “But being around you...I don’t want to be THAT guy anymore, Cy.” TJ confesses, looking back at Cyrus.

“Well, who do you want to be, TJ? Because it’s hard for me to figure out...” Cyrus sighs. TJ takes a deep breath.

“I just want to be someone good enough to be seen with you, Underdog. Someone worthy of you...that’s who I want to be.” TJ professes. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“You know...you should’ve thought of that before the whole Jonah drama...” Cyrus cries out. TJ nods, looking down.

“You know...I keep putting myself out there and giving you chance after chance...and you keep BLOWING it. And it’s probably a good thing because there is nothing you could say or do that could surprise me...” Cyrus rambles on, being cut off as TJ leans down to connect their lips.

Cyrus’ eyes are wide when TJ pulls back...looking longingly into Cyrus’ eyes.

“You...shouldn’t have done that, TJ.” Cyrus whispers. TJ shrugs.

“I wanted to, Cyrus. Because I like you. And i’m tired of hiding it. And I’m tired of being less than good enough for you.” He confesses. Cyrus looks shocked by the confession.

He was not expecting that.

“Yeah...” Cyrus breathes out...trying to process the information. He looks up at TJ, suddenly running forward to jump into his arms.

TJ catches him.

Cyrus leans in, connecting their lips together again. TJ immediately pulls Cyrus closer, scared that Cyrus will disappear again if he lets go.

The kiss lasts a few seconds, until they pull apart for air. TJ leans his forehead against Cyrus’...their breaths mingling together.

“I wanted to do that...too.” Cyrus whispers. TJ grins at him, pulling Cyrus into a hug.

“I missed you, so much...” TJ whispers in a shaky voice. Cyrus wraps himself around TJ’s waist.

“I missed you, too.” Cyrus whispers.

“Also...you’re completely worthy, TJ Kippen.” Cyrus whispers. TJ nearly cries at those words.


End file.
